girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2012-12-26 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ( ) ---- Gil, if that is actually who this is, has now met his harshest test. Either he follows the love of his life, or he cleaves unto his father. Whichever he chooses, will set the tone for the rest of the whole story. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 11:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not sure it's entirely up to Gil here. With Der Kestle at full power, he is either Agathas friend or her prisoner. He's trapped in Mechanicsburg. Unless she throws him out. AndyAB99 (talk) 14:13, December 26, 2012 (UTC) This moment was inevitable in hindsight. Gil has gotten way too chummy with Agatha during the Castle Heterodyne period and now its time for a bit of 'Agatha Alone'. Soap opera rules. Tarvek might stick around for a while to create some angst in the Gil fangirls. But having to deal with his conniving family will probably prompt a period of distance there too. Great Cthulhu (talk) 11:22, December 26, 2012 (UTC) This is exactly the conflict that Violetta predicted, just much earlier in the relationship than she anticipated. AndyAB99 (talk) 12:30, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Looks like the location of Three lights is identified -- it's over energy storage devices, either in The Great Movement Chamber or similar area. 15:04, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Looks like you're right, Number Guy Who Really, Really Needs to Get a Username So That You're Easier To Reference. Those particular lights, which may or may not be coneced to the previously sen Lights, do seem to indicate the power levels, which are now at Max. The question is, when will the Foglios quit delaying and show us what happens when der Kestle is charged? Hy vants BIg Boom! HeterodyneGirl (talk) 16:53, December 26, 2012 (UTC) And oh yeah, I forgot to say: Cthulu guy is right. While the whole 'awesome boyfriend is supportive while at the same time fighting his rival AND defying his powerful father' thing is great, it's time for the heroine to go out into the world, with nobody except maybe one or two close friends, and no boyfriends. Plus, there will be the fact that, while she has that big dramatic journey or whatever, she'll secretly be stewing over Gil's possible betrayal. BTW, what is with him? He's not acting like Gil, but not like an imposter either. More like... how he might act if their relashionship had gone down another path, one where they weren't a couple, and he hadn't gotten back into her good graces as quickly as he did. Or like he doesn't love her at all, but he's trying to help her as a firend, and he's all angsty and angry all the time. Aagh! It drives me crazy! HeterodyneGirl (talk) 17:10, December 26, 2012 (UTC) @HeterodyneGirl...Hard to say. Gil certainly has every reason to act like a desperate boyfriend whose father is going to trash Mechanicsburg unless his girl surrenders. But there are so many plots and counterplots swirling around Klaus its hard to say who is actually pushing Gil's buttons. Is it Anvenka through a wasped Klaus? Is Gil unknowingly doing his father's will in an attempt to free himself? Is it the machinations of Boris doing whatever he is doing? Is it Gil himself playing everybody for fools? Has Gil read between the lines and joined up with his father to fight Anvenka? Its all basically a big Gambit Pileup at this point and until its starts to unwind itself I'm content to just watch! : Great Cthulhu (talk) 22:41, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : I'd just like to point out at this juncture that the little pull-down menu at the bottom of the comic page has us still in the section labeled "Adventures with Boris", so that might support your theory of who's pushing Gil's buttons at the moment. -- Jagerdraught Rejectee (and I'm not convinced I like my pseudonym yet, so that's why I haven't registered). ::: SInce you're new to the webcomic, the current section title tends to stay that way until Kaja gets around to naming the new sections, which has been roughly every six months. We're due for new section titles. Phil and Kaja have been busy. AndyAB99 (talk) 11:02, December 27, 2012 (UTC) One possibility is he has been wasped, by our good old enemy Anekva/Lucreazia, only she can control a wasped spark or Agatha can if she realizes in time that he is wasped. then she can use the voice on him, Agathahetrodyne (talk) 19:03, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : According to Klaus, Gil was wasped in Paris. Agatha has issued commands at him since then and bevfore now. Klaus seems to believe Gil is in love with Agatha because he's wasped and she told him to be. And "The Voice" does not appear to be any thing unusual as Lunevka demonstarted here. AndyAB99 (talk) 19:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Almost certainly Gil was not wasped in Paris, or at least it did not work then -- he refused to follow Agatha's orders on many occasions. However here Lucrezia intends to use her pre-wasp devices on Gil and Tarvek, so it's possible that sparks are vulnerable to her mind control, just regular wasps don't work on them. It also confirms that Lucrezia herself (the most knowledgeable copy of her, no less) does not think, Gil is wasped, or she wouldn't stuff him into her device when he tries to apply the same procedure to everyone. ::It's most likely not enough time for Lucrezia-in-Anevka or Zola-using-Lucrezia's-knowledge to reproduce the spark-infecting wasp (that was developed in her absence, in a lab she never visited), however Lucrezia-in-Anevka remembers how to reproduce the equipment from her former lab, and Klaus can provide all necessary materials and assistance. Then Gil may be under Lucrezia's control, and talk about Paris is red herring. Sine Wave Herder (talk) 11:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) (formerly 76.252.216.172) hey 76 .252 .216 .172 if you register and login, those numbers will show as your chosen name. Agathahetrodyne (talk) 19:05, December 26, 2012 (UTC) At first I thought that this really was Gil, just acting wildly out of character to create drama. I have revised that opinion. First there's the constant stream of stupid coming out of his mouth. Then consider his clothes. Those are the clothes that he wore during his big dramatic scene blowing up the War Stompers. The clothes that were shot full of holes, soaked with blood, and then I believe abandoned at Mamma Gkika's. He could theoretically have a closet full of identical clothes on Castle Wulfenbach, but how often do you see the main characters (Gil, Agatha, and Tarvek) reusing old clothes? The answer is never. This is Not Gil. I do admit to curiosity as to what Not Gil actually is. Chemelion monster? That might explain the changing number of fingers on his hands from a couple comics ago. Dreadhead (talk) 19:21, December 26, 2012 (UTC) : If that is NOT Gil, whoever or whatever it is, is in for a world of trouble. Der Kestle is now fully, if nor over, charged and he/she/it is well inside DKs effective range, not to mention the entire assemblage of Jägers and other Heterodyne monsters.You mess with the Mistress, you mess with Mechanicsburg! AndyAB99 (talk) 19:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC)